


Take a Break in Restoring the Kingdom

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sex on Furniture, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor has been retaken, Thorin is king. They have to negotiate between both men and elves, and everyone are stubborn! Balin is frustrated, Bilbo comes up with a good way to make his dwarf hubby relax. In other words: A good excuse for a lot of fucking over various pieces of furniture. Bilbo is naughty and Balin is a Bottom!cock-slut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

To restore a kingdom require work, that is not hard to understand. A lost kingdom such as Erebor is in need of much planning, building and new agreements and alliances.

Rebuilding what is broken is one thing. The dwarfs are not a people unaccustomed to hard work. They have the skills and the tools. And with all the dwarfs moving back to the mountain there is no shortage of willing and eager hands.

But rising a fallen nation is a whole other matter.

There is the task of finding temporary lodgings for everyone, since there would take some time before it would be possible to move into the family chambers. And then there is the rather delicate task of finding what families could already move into some of the, all to few, intact family chambers. There is so many factors to take into account in that regard, and Bilbo know all too well that he can not be of much help in that matter. But he did what he could, running errands for those who asked. And he was spending a lot of time in the vast, and miraculously mostly intact, library with Ori and many older scribes and scholars. 

The hardest part is one of those things that Bilbo can't do anything at all about. The diplomatic matters of restoring Erebor to it's former glory. The endless talks to settle alliances and trade agreements and thousand other significant and possibly not so significant little details.

And despite the fact that Bilbo has no part in these talks he is already sick and tired of them. 

He can see how the meetings are both frustrating and tiring in the slump in Balin's shoulders as he walks in the door to their chambers. And as if it was not enough to spend all day in long meetings with stubborn and proud people, his husband is not one who can put away his work when he is home, and supposed to be resting.

Bilbo can almost see the pure frustration is his eyes some days.

Who would have guessed that diplomatic meetings between dwarfs and elves could be so trying?

There is not much a hobbit from The Shire can do. He is the first to admit that negotiations about anything more serious then small disputes between families in Hobbiton is beyond him. And even if he was a skilled diplomat, that might not be enough when it almost seemed like the parties did not want to come to any agreement. But, he thinks as he trace the runes in the gold ring pierced in is left ear, even if he can't do much about making the diplomatic matters easier, he can do something about his overworked husband. 

Give him something to help him relax, something to soothe his mind and body. 

Bilbo is well aware of what will make his husband purr. And groan in that deep and rather needy way. Taking care of Balin is bound to be good for the both of them. And he is already developing a strategy.

It's late afternoon, on the threshold to evening. And it should be a time to relax after long and difficult meetings. But Bilbo can still find Balin in the study, pouring over documents, feather pen twirling between his fingers as he try to come up with a solution that will please all sides. 

As light as only a hobbit can tread, Bilbo walk up to Balin, placing his hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly.

“Making any progress?”

He begin to slowly massage his husbands shoulders. Every once in a while letting his hand reach out to stroke and tug at Balin's beard, close to his chin. Touches Balin can do nothing but melt into, grateful for the contact with his husband. 

“Not much, I'm afraid. The only good thing to come out of the meeting today is the agreement of how much of the gold goes to Dale. The negotiations with the elves is a whole other matter, and not so easily settled”

Bilbo bend down to kiss a line up Balin's neck to his ear. 

“You have made some progress today then”

He continue to kiss and nip at Balin's neck as he reach around to caress the soft expanse of his belly. Hands sliding down towards the waistband to his trousers, fingers playing with the heavy belt buckle. Balin's prick is already at a half stand. Someone is clearly in the mood. 

“Aye, some”

Bilbo is keeping up with the kisses. It's wonderful with a short haired dwarf who love to have his neck kissed and caressed. Not to mention a very fine beard to give a tug or four, when the dwarf in question is so very easy to arouse when his beard is given some attention.

He can see how Balin's prick is raising to an eager stand, creating a quite impressive bulge to push against the lacing of his trousers. 

The work is sitting forgotten of the desk. 

And Bilbo is just now noticing how hard is own prick is, where it is trapped between his own body and the back of the chair. 

He covers the bulge between Balin's thighs with his hand, stroking with light movements. Chuckling when Balin shift in his seat and bite down on a groan. 

Bilbo continue with the ministration until he is sure that Balin's prick is at a full stand. Positioning his hand to cup his husbands fulsome stones, and delighting in the soft moan he makes when Bilbo push two fingers against his still clothed opening. Bilbo smile and repeat the motion, pushing against his husbands tight hole. Until the front of Balin's trousers is damp with pre-come. 

And all thoughts of work is far, far away. 

With a final kiss, Bilbo pull away. And give a nudge to the chair Balin is seated in.

“I need you out of that chair drear, then I need you to lean on the desk, might be a good idea to clear away the papers and ink bottles, and then if you can be so good, please spread your legs properly”

Balin pulls himself languidly out of the chair, and turn around to pull Bilbo into a thorough and loving kiss. Their hands coming up to tangle in hair and beard. 

With a final nip to Bilbo's bottom lip, Balin pulls away from the heated kiss. Smiling fondly.

“You are too good my dear”

Bilbo kiss the tip of Balin's nose.

“Believe me when I say that this is very good for the both of us”

They share a few more kisses before Bilbo push the chair completely out of the way, and shove Balin up against the desk. And Balin does as he was instructed to do. Leaning over the desk on his forearms, and with his legs spread. All the scrolls of paper, the large leather book, and a couple of ink bottles removed to a secure location. 

Palming at the front of his breeches, Bilbo take in the pleasing view of his husband. He place his hand on the small of Balin's back, then slide his hand further down. 

“I need you to do something else for me dear”

His words are accompanied by a small squeeze, once again pushing at his husbands opening. A touch that Balin push back against.

“What do you need me to do love?”

Judging by the smile in his voice, he knows what it is. And there is mirth in Bilbo's voice when he answer. 

“Well, If I'm going to take you over the desk, I need you to, wear a little less clothes”

Balin shrug out of the red coat he is wearing, and begin to work on the belt buckle. Bilbo is right behind him, pulling at the sleeve of his shirt.

“It would be best if you were wearing nothing but your boots”

The request is whispered into Balin's ear, followed by a bite to the earlobe. Bilbo can hear how laboured his husbands breathing has become from his touch and his words. He smiles, and kiss Balin's neck once again. Enjoying the way he can make his dwarf moan, and thrust into the hand Bilbo has loosely wrapped around his now exposed prick.

Balin makes a small huff of disappointment when Bilbo stops wanking him, and instead goes to pull his shirt of.

“Can't risk you finishing, not before I have my prick deep inside you, and I have made you orgasm a couple of times”

One of the pleasant surprises Bilbo had had on their wedding night was the fact that multiple male orgasms was a very common thing among dwarfs. And the deep groans of pleasure, that sent shivers down Bilbo's spine, Balin always made when he climaxed was what Bilbo wanted to hear tonight. 

A little more tugging and pulling at clothes, and Bilbo' s request was fulfilled. His husband was leaning on the desk, wearing only his pointed boots. A rather lovely sight in Bilbo's highly biased opinion. 

If there is one thing Bilbo know about his husband, it's how patient he can be. Balin is not the kind of dwarf who rush into something without looking at the situation from all possible angles. But at the moment he does not look all that patient. Not when he is groaning softly, and shuddering from arousal. Beads of pre-come leaking from the slit of his prick, running down his erect shaft to drip on the stone floor. 

Bilbo gives Balin's behind an appreciative grope, chuckling as yet another spurt of pre-come leak from Balin's prick, and his aroused dwarf groan in a deep and wanton manner.

Rummaging around in his coat pocket, Bilbo pull out a medium sized glass flask. He had been out shopping earlier that day, feeling like some proper oil, made with this act in mind, was sorely needed in their household. With a flick of his thumb, Bilbo uncorked the flask, filling the study with the scent of sandalwood. 

With a tip of the flask, rich scented oil was coating Bilbo's finger. Balin might not be able to see what Bilbo is doing, but he is able to recognize the sound of oil being poured. He shudder with the anticipation, the promise of being taken and filled. 

Bilbo rest one hand on the small of Balin's back, the oil slicked fingers of his other hand trailing over his husbands cleft.

“Are you ready dear?”

The question is followed by the tip of Bilbo's middle finger pressing against Balin's opening. 

“Aye love, I'm ready”

The first finger is pushed in without much resistance, Bilbo work the finger in and out a couple of times, feeling Balin twitch slightly. A second finger is added, and Bilbo spread the two finger in the motion of a pair of scissors inside Balin. The dwarf in question is humming into his folded arms, rocking into Bilbo's hand, and a few more drops of pre-come drip to the floor. 

A third finger is added without even Bilbo giving the action any conscious thought.

The quiet in the room is only interrupted by deep dwarven groans. Especially when Bilbo hook his fingers just so, pushing against that spot inside Balin that make pleasure coil through him. Bilbo push against the spot again, and again, his other hand caressing Balin's thick prick and heavy stones. Until Balin groan and clench around Bilbo's fingers, orgasm rushing through him.

Bilbo finds himself in need of giving the base his own prick a slight squeeze, just to make sure he wont come before he is buried to the hilt inside Balin. 

Balin sigh and spread his legs wider apart. 

“I, ah, I'm ready for your shaft now love”

It does not take Bilbo long to carry out Balin's desire for his shaft inside him. Already prepared by Bilbo's fingers, slick with the oil and relaxed from the orgasm, all Bilbo needs to do is coat his prick with the lovely scented oil and slowly push inside his husbands hot and tight opening. Moaning as he is buried to the hilt inside Balin, and his stones brush against sturdy and lightly white furred thighs. 

Placing a kiss between Balin's shoulder blades, Bilbo sets a slow pace. Balin making murmured sounds of pleasure into his folded arms on the desk, and pushing back into Bilbo's thrusts. 

Balin makes a content rumbling sound as Bilbo once again stimulate that spot inside him, arching his broad back as pleasure twist and coils in his abdomen. Bilbo's sure and soothing hands caressing Balin's chest, belly and thighs. Then moving on to caress Balin's sizeable stones and thick prick, the clear beads of pre-come rolling over Bilbo's palm and fingers. 

A few careful pulls to the silver ring at the underside of Balin's prick and the gold ring through the head of his shaft makes Balin groan long and low as he clench around Bilbo's prick. The pre-come dripping to the floor is a tell tale sign to Bilbo that his husband is about to have an orgasm again.

With a fond smile at the pleasure drunk sounds Balin is making, Bilbo place a series of kisses to his back and shoulders. Then draping himself more closely over Balin's back, feeling the vibration from from the deep groans, and the shudders from the climax building inside him. 

“Are you close again dear?”

Balin's answer is slightly muffled against his arms.

“Aye love, I am”

With a slow move Bilbo pull himself away from his possession over Balin's back. Moving to push Balin hard against the desk, hands gripping his hips as he angles his thrusts in a way that make Balin tighten around him. His dwarf moaning softly as pleasure dance in his belly and groin.

Bilbo give a deep thrust, and Balin groans deep as he climaxes again and again. 

And Bilbo can't hold himself back anymore. The pleasure of Balin tight and hot around his prick and the way his dwarf groans low and wanton as Bilbo make him climax, is more then enough to trigger Bilbo's own orgasm. Biting down carefully on Balin's shoulder as he release his spending inside him. His sounds of pleasure melding with his husbands. 

Bilbo pull out of Balin, humming an old melody. His now soft member immediately replaced with four of his fingers. Balin almost boneless from pleasure and exhaustion.

“I was thinking that I could make sure you spilled your seed over that desk, then I would help you clean up and get to bed, do you think that sounds good my dear?”

Balin turned his head to the side to look Bilbo in the eyes.

“That sounds more then good to me love”

With a nudge to Balin's shoulder, Bilbo prompted his dwarf to push himself away from the desk and closer to him. His four fingers still inside Balin, stimulating his sensitive spot, as he reached around to stroke Balin's iron hard and hot prick. 

The touch to his prick making Balin hum contentedly. And despite the slightly awkward angle, they managed to trade kisses as Bilbo slowly wanked Balin firmly with one hand, and the fingers of his other hand was fully inside Balin. His dwarf satisfactory pleasured in his arms. 

Both of them sighing as their lips met and tongues toughed. 

A quiet gasp broke of their prolonged kissing. Balin gave a kiss to the tip of Bilbo's nose.

“I'm there love”

With a content sigh Balin spilled his release over Bilbo's fingers and the desk. Some of the last spurts of his spending dripping to the floor. 

Balin composed himself and pulled Bilbo against his warm body. His lips brushing over Bilbo's cheek.

“Thank you my dear”

A little later, as Balin was asleep with his head pillowed on Bilbo's chest, Bilbo was musing over his plans for what he would to to his dwarf over the kitchen table. Maybe a new trip to the shop was needed?


	2. part 2

Bilbo had spent the better part of the day in the library. Ori had already apologized for laying claim to his time about six times. And every time Bilbo told him how unnecessary it was to apologise for making him spend his time doing something he enjoyed and found interesting. After all his years of reading about the elves and their ways, it was fascinating to learn more about the history and tradition of the dwarfs. 

Once again he touched the ring in his left ear, remembering when he had read about the marriage and courting traditions in dwarven society. Balin had happened to be in the library at that moment, and he had looked at him and asked how Bilbo would feel about being courted according to dwarven tradition. And with such a fond look in his eyes that made it absolutely clear to Bilbo that Balin would do anything to be the one to court him. 

And as the tone between the two of them had become increasingly more flirtatious during the past few months, it was not much doubt in Bilbo mind and heart that Balin courting him would lead to something good and true. Though they had not yet been married for long, Bilbo and Balin's union was proving to be a good match.

Bilbo's quiet musings is interrupted by Ori's small cough. 

Bilbo looked up from the scrolls he was sorting through.

“Yes Ori?”

The young scribe pulled at the woollen mittens he always wore. Making him appear nervous even when he was was far from it.

“It appears that the negotiation with the elves is going to take all of the afternoon as well, so if you are interested, I'm eating dinner with my brothers and some of the others, and there is always room for one more”

Bilbo sigh at the news about the negotiation. But is quick to reassure Ori with a smile that he was not sighing because of his offer.

“It would be lovely with company for dinner”

Ori give a wry smile.

“Been eating alone lately?”

Bilbo stand up from the chair with a small chuckle.

“I was sort of hoping that I would have company for dinner yesterday, but there was a last minute delay, and when he finally got in the door it looked like questions about the negotiations was the last thing he needed. So I never found out what actually happened”

As they talk, the two of them put the scrolls in the shelves according to the system Ori and some other scribes have been developing. All the shelves and drawers marked with what is there and with a list of what is where. And there is no shortage of books, scrolls and all sorts of documents. No danger of anyone being left to sit around and twiddle their thumbs any time soon. 

As the two of them shuffle out of the wast library, still with their fingers full of dust, they meet up with Nori.

Nori slide up to them and put his arms around their shoulders, patting away some of the dust.

“Time to rejoice, I have news to share with you all over dinner!”

Ori and Bilbo share a look before they cast their eyes towards Nori, who is grinning in a manner that they both find slightly worrying.

When they are all seated around the table, and most of the food have been swallowed down with ale, Nori decide to tell them about what he has been able to find out.

“You all know about the elven delegation right?”

Everyone around the table either nod or roll their eyes. Of course they have noticed the elves in Erebor.

“Well, you see, one of these elves is Thranduil's son, Legolas is his name. He has been wandering around a little when he has not been at his fathers side, decided to take a look at the place and the locals you know?”

He has everyone’s attention now.

“And he ended up watching as some of the younger dwarfs were sparring, one of them being Gloin's boy Gimli” 

Even Bombur has stopped eating now, this has to be good. Nori smile a mischievous smile at all the eyes directed at him.

“Let's just say that they got to talking, then they got to fighting, bot verbally and with weapons, and after that they have, well bonded it seems, sparks flying and all that you know, which is why Gloin is not with us, as he is having a minor breakdown, and Oin is trying to make sure his little brother and nephew don't hurt each other too bad, and Thorin and Thranduil are being even more quarrelsome with each other in their negotiations”

There is a shocked silence over the assembled dwarfs and one hobbit. And there is a sort of mutual agreement that dinner is over. They all begin to make their way home, some of the older dwarfs shaking their heads, and the younger ones giggling at the idea of 'little Gimli with a crush'.

Bilbo has to say he can understand the elf, dwarfs make good husbands in his opinion.

When he is reminded of his own dwarf husband, Bilbo remember that it's one errand he hasn't had any time to do today. And he make his way towards that shop were he had made a purchase earlier. There had been a device he had been interested it. The couple who owned the shop would probably help him find one to would suit their needs.


	3. part 3

Some people might might not think Bilbo's current plans was a good idea. To be honest Bilbo had to admit that he was rather surprised at himself for coming up with something as potentially scandalous as this. Who knew that getting married would bring out this part of him? 

He thought about the device he had bought yesterday, that was currently hidden in a drawer in their bedroom. Balin caught his eyes over the rim of his teacup, a small smile tugging at his lips and with that fond twinkle in his eyes. 

He was quite sure that his dwarf would go along with his idea. And right now Bilbo realised how much he wanted Balin to agree to his little idea. There was something about the mental images of his husband in that situation that made him feel rather hot and bothered. He had to be careful when he was going out today. I would not do if someone caught him looking out into the middle distance with a somewhat flushed look about him, and then ask him what was on his mind.

That would not do at all. 

Putting away the dishes, Bilbo looked at Balin askew over his shoulder. Noting the barely there, but still noticeable to him, slump in his shoulder. A new day filled with difficult meetings beaconed.

With a slow turn around, Bilbo looked Balin up and down as he wiped his hands on a towel.

“Are you in a hurry dear, or do you have some time before you have to be out the door?”

Curious at the somewhat playful tone in Bilbo's voice, Balin cocked an eyebrow.

“No love, there is still some time before I have to go”

With a happy smile, Bilbo held out his hand for Balin to take. Their fingers linking together.

“Then I would like for you to come with me for a moment, I have something for you”

Balin is not hard to convince, and he promptly let himself be dragged after Bilbo towards their bedroom. The only sign of his curiosity, and dawning realisation that what Bilbo has in store for him is very much likely sexual in nature, is only revealed in the minute squeezing of his fingers locked with Bilbo's own.

Letting go of Balin's hand, Bilbo, with a small spring in his step, walk up to the heavy set of drawers containing his purchase. After some shifting around, Bilbo's hand lock around the bag with the smooth carved object inside.

He turns back to face Balin with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Now it's up to his husband to decide what will happen next.

In stead of letting Balin take a closer look at what he has in his hands, and satisfy his dwarfs growing curiosity, and possibly growing arousal, Bilbo opt to keep him in the dark for just a little while longer. 

“I think we should go back to the kitchen, it's more, well, convenient I think would be the right word, I need you to, well that is if you want to go along with my little idea, but well, you'll see”

Curiosity reaching new heights with Bilbo's confusing words, Balin trail after Bilbo on his way back to the kitchen table. 

By the sturdy table Bilbo pull his purchase out of it's soft cloth hiding place. Balin's eyes widen just a fraction as he take the first look a what the hobbit has in his hands. The object is not that big, and is made of carved wood, sanded and oiled to a smooth and glossy finish. And Balin is not a stranger to such devices.

Bilbo's voice is mischievous, yet somewhat uncertain as he give voice to his desire. 

“I was thinking that, if you don't think it would be too problematic and somewhat scandalous, that you could wear this when you go about your duties today”

Balin walk up to Bilbo with slow steps, the way he always does when his arousal have been stirred. His larger frame burning hot right through Bilbo's clothes as he cuddle up to him, resting his hands on Bilbo's hips. 

“I think I might be inclined to be a little scandalous today”

Balin's agreement is met with a thorough kiss, and a pair of hands giving his behind an appreciative grope, from Bilbo. 

As they pull apart Bilbo has a rather flushed look about him, pleasure and nervousness and arousal tumbling inside him all at once. Balin just have to give him another kiss for that look alone. Bilbo decide to not break the kiss as he sets out to liberate Balin from his belt, and sneak a hand inside to touch his slowly hardening prick. 

Which then make Balin gasp and put an end to their prolonged kissing.

“I'm sorry to say this dear, but we can't keep this up for much longer, we both have places to be today”

One part of Bilbo would love to give Balin a long, hard shag over the table right now. But the more practical part of him want to save it for later. When Balin would have been wearing the toy inside him all day, and come home ready and aching for Bilbo's prick inside his warm and tight and carefully prepared opening.

Yes, that would be very nice indeed. 

“Yes, yes, of course, could you please undress your lower half and lean over the table?”

Balin chuckle as he goes along to fulfil Bilbo's request. Shoving his trousers down to the top of his boots, and fumbling a little with the lacing to his underclothes before they are pushed down as well. The motion of leaning over the table is one he has become familiar with since his marriage to Bilbo.   
Not that he is complaining, not at all.

With quick fingers Bilbo pop the cork out of the bottle of oil, pouring a small measure of it over his fingers.

“Are you ready dear?”

His questions is accompanied with oil coated fingers teasing at the top of Balin's cleft. 

“Aye love, I am”

Don't drag this out! Bilbo tells himself in a stern voice. Just make sure he is ready for the toy, and don't pay attention to the way your lovely husband is so warm and tight around your fingers, and they way those deep groans make you feel light-headed and pleasantly aroused! He is positive that he is becoming more and more attracted to Balin day by day.

Is that even possible? 

Clearly it is he thinks dazedly, as he observe the way the muscles of Balin's back and shoulders tense and twitch as he arches into Bilbo's hand. Wanting, needing more inside him.

Searching for the wooden plug, Bilbo find it twirling between Balin's fingers. It's already coated with with a sheen of oil. Ready to replace Bilbo's fingers.

“Do you think you're prepared enough now love?”

Balin's voice it strained and rumbling as he answer.

“Aye, I'm ready”

His voice has an underlying tone of need. Making Bilbo's stomach feel like it's full of exited butterflies. 

Bilbo take the toy from Balin's open palm, and he take a hold of the stopper at the end. The smooth rounded tip of the toy pushing against his husbands opening. It is pushed in without any resistance, Balin moaning softly and shoving back into Bilbo's hand, urging him to let him have all of it.

Balin's heavy prick twitching against his stomach. 

The plug is fully inside him now, pressed right up against that sensitive spot inside him. Which Bilbo can guess from the tense set of his shoulders and his laboured breathing.

With one stroke from Bilbo's hand, Balin spill his seed in a white ribbon on the floor, clenching around the wooden plug inside him. His back arching as his climax takes him by surprise, making him groan in a matter most indecent, and entirely delightful, in Bilbo's opinion. 

Since Balin has gone a bit limp from the climax, Bilbo take it upon himself to refasten his husbands trousers. Balin smiling sheepishly at him all the way, and kissing Bilbo's cheek, nose and mouth when he is close enough. The pleasant hum of arousal still spiralling low in his abdomen. 

They part with a final kiss, Balin giving Bilbo a quick wink before he is out the door.

Bilbo have to say he is very much looking forward to Balin telling him how his day has been.


	4. part 4

“Bilbo those scrolls do not go there”

“Oh yes, that's true”

“Bilbo that book is supposed to be over there”

“Yes, yes, quite right”

“Bilbo watch where you are going!”

A loud thump.

“Ouff”

“Bilbo are you feeling aright? You look a little, feverish”

“No worry, I'm feeling fine, my mind just seem to be elsewhere today” 

Precisely speaking his mind was preoccupied with thoughts and images that was not supposed to be had in public. But he could not seem to help himself today.

Balin flushed and squirming. 

His husband stimulated to the edge of climax in a scandalous and public setting. 

And, and what if? What if his dwarf had needed to excuse himself from the meetings already today? Aching and needy, hungry for pleasure and release. Maybe even covertly needing to put a hand over the hard bulge of his sizeable cock under the table. Shifting in his seat and swallowing around a groan as he inadvertently make the plug inside him send jolts of pleasure through his abdomen and groin. 

Bilbo put his hand over his own full and hot prick, pushing down gently. Oh, he really shouldn't, but, hmm, it felt very nice indeed.

Balin curling his fingers in the folds of his coat as he realise he can't help it, he can't hold himself any more. Sitting rigid and calm, acting like there is nothing out of the ordinary as he reach climax again and again. A light blush rising above his snow white beard, and his legs trembling. 

It was enough to make a poor hobbit distracted and, well, rather frisky to tell the truth. 

Bilbo groaned, the sound swallowed up by the volumes of paper and leather in the quiet library.

He looked around, he was alone here, in a secluded part of the vast library, and nobody needed him at the moment.

He bit down on the inside of his cheek, suppressing a groan as his cock pushed insistently against the confinement of his trousers.

He really shouldn't.

A step to the left made the wet tip of his cock brush against his trousers, making it nearly go for him then and there.

Oh bother it all! He was well beyond the point where he would be able to will away his hardness anyway.

In one move he sank to the floor and pushed his trousers and small-clothes down to mid-thigh. Sighing gratefully as his pre-come leaking prick was pulled out and resting against his stomach. Putting his feet wider apart, Bilbo went on to caress the underside and head of his prick with two fingers. Keeping his touches soft and teasing.

Thinking about his dwarf being needy and risque, touching himself under the table as he could not help his own lust. Every inch of him sensitive and responding to each brush of clothes over flushed skin. The peaks of his nipples so hard it's nearly painful, and a damp spot spreading at his groin. 

Bilbo smiled and stroked his cock more firmly. Clenching and unclenching his hole against the cold air. 

Thorin and Thranduil would be glaring at each other, everyone else giving them their full attention, and not noticing how Bilbo's lovely husband was holding a white-knuckled grip on the table, his eyes fever bright as he came once more, and still not feeling entirely satisfied.

Bilbo gasped as he came, his spending caught by his handkerchief. 

He sagged back against the sturdy bookshelf, smiling softly to himself and looking forward to going home and spending the evening with Balin.


	5. part 5

Bilbo hummed contentedly as he puttered about in their chambers. Not really having any rhyme or reason for the things he did. All in the name of waiting for Balin to be free from work for the day and come home.

He had been looking forward to this for hours. He suspected that Balin had as well.

He chuckled at himself as he thought about it. Casting looks towards the sturdy kitchen table, he had planned it all out. The bottle of oil was already in his pocket, half full by this point, he would need to buy some more later. 

The immediate need for his husband had become a physical ache, and not only in the sexual sense. It was just that, oh well, Balin had been on his mind the entire day, thoughts and daydreams and all in-between dancing through his mind. 

He missed him, even though they had only parted this morning. 

As Bilbo was putting away the cup he had taken his tea in, he could hear the familiar creaking of the door being pulled open. And the unmistakable sound of Balin's booted steps.

He immediately went to greet him. A smile playing at his lips, and his heart beating softly in his chest.

Balin returned his smile, and doubly so. His eyes shining with just the right amount of mischievousness to make Bilbo weak in the knees. There was also that slight hint of a blush above his white beard that made it very clear to Bilbo exactly what state his dwarf was in. So it was a fortunate event that Bilbo was here to take care of that.

Bilbo turned around and went into the kitchen, confident that Balin would follow.

By the sturdy kitchen table, Bilbo turned around and regarded Balin with a warm look. And in two strides Balin was across the room, and in Bilbo's arms. His beard tickling as he kissed a line down Bilbo's neck. And despite the fact that Bilbo could feel how he was quite hard, there was no urgency, only relief.

Bilbo quite happily gave himself up to be enthusiastically kissed and caressed. Balin's hands on his hips and Bilbo's thigh pushed gently against Balin's groin, and Balin's eager mouth on Bilbo's skin. 

“How did it go today?”

Balin paused in his exploration of Bilbo's clavicle to look up at Bilbo with a soft smile.

“It went rather well actually, it seems like this is finally going somewhere after all” 

He smiled and added with a touch of embarrassment.

“And I, think, that my numerous, incidents, went unnoticed”

Bilbo smiled slowly, leaning in to nip Balin's ear.

“numerous?”

Bilbo pulled back to look at Balin, noticing how his slight blush had deepened. 

“Aye”

Removing his hands from Balin's beard, Bilbo let them travel over his shoulders and down his back, until he can trail his fingers over his husbands clothed opening. Making Balin squirm and emit a soft 'oh' as Bilbo began to pull and twist at the heavy plug inside him. Balin spreads his legs wider apart, muttering quiet pleas for more against Bilbo neck. 

A request that Bilbo has no problem with fulfilling. Letting his fingers push and pull and tease. Smiling at the rumbling groans of pleasure his husband is making with every movement, and feeling how Balin's thick length is pushed up against his thigh. 

Bilbo can clearly feel when Balin shudders from climax, groaning deeply. And yet another plea for more, whispered against Bilbo's heated skin. 

Bilbo chuckle. 

“Insatiable are we?”

Balin give a chuckle of his own.

“Somewhat, I was hoping that you could help me with that”

Bilbo steps away from the table, easily switching their positions. 

“What do you need my dear dwarf?”

Balin cocks his head to the side, toying with Bilbo's vest buttons as he pretends to ponder the answer. His calm somewhat ruined by how he is shamelessly pushing into Bilbo's hand that is holding the stopper to the plug.

“What I really need to feel satisfied is your prick inside me”

Bilbo give Balin a quick kiss to his nose.

“That can be arranged dear, if you could be so kind as to turn around, push down your trousers and lean over the table”

Balin give a quick wink.

“That I can do love”

With slow movements Balin pull away his trademark coat and folds it over a chair. And noticing Bilbo's eyes on him, decide to remove the rest covering his upper body. Smiling at Bilbo's appreciative gaze, he turns around. His trousers end up pushed down to the top of his boots, and he folds his arms as he lean over the table. Looking back over his shoulder to meet Bilbo's eyes.

“Is this how you wanted me love?

Bilbo walks up to Balin, placing one hand on the dwarfs muscular thigh, while the fingers of his other hand tease his dwarfs plugged opening.

“Exactly like this dear”

He takes the bottle of oil out of his pocket. Smiling at Balin's eager look as Bilbo frees his own prick from the confinements of his trousers. His husband trying to be patient as Bilbo coat his erection with the scented oil, huffing a little about that he is more then ready to take Bilbo without any more fuss.

Bilbo pulls at the plug. Balin makes a soft noise of protest at the empty feeling. But there is no need for more pleas as Bilbo line his prick up with Balin's opening, and push in with measured movements. Balin sighing with relief over finally being as filled up as he has desired to be for the entire day.

Bilbo sets a slow, deep pace, sensing that is what Balin needs right now. Pulling himself almost all the way out and pushing in with a slow arch of his hips. Making Balin groan and sigh.

His hands is caressing Balin's shoulders and back.

The only sounds in their chambers is their deep breathing and content murmurs. 

Balin lean heavily on the table, and groan deeply into his folded arms.

Bilbo kiss the back of Balin's neck as Balin clench around him.

Balin turn around and smile at Bilbo.

“I feel like I'm about to come undone very soon now love”

Bilbo smile and trace a finger over the tip of Balin's prick.

“Let go dear, I'm holding you”

Balin is quiet when he comes. His breathing laboured and his fingers twining with Bilbo's as his climax make him see stars. His release coating Bilbo's hand, and triggering Bilbo's own climax. The hobbit groaning as he comes deep inside his husband.

When the last wave of pleasure is ridden, they both sag against the table. Their fingers still twined together and their chest rising and falling in union. 

Bilbo is the first to stir. Placing small kisses to Balin's neck and shoulder.

“Let's take a bath and make some dinner”

Balin laugh into his folded arms. Hobbits, and bath, and food. This marriage was the best thing that had happened to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The ended up going to bed early that evening.

Bilbo is reading about the dwarven kingdoms of old. It's quite a fascinating book.

Balin is resting with his head between Bilbo's legs, his mouth on Bilbo's prick, and Bilbo's hand in his white hair. The two of them looking warmly into each other eyes every now and then. 

There are no meetings tomorrow.


End file.
